A Battle in Time
by Ditzy 1978
Summary: Harry and Severus have to go back in time to save the future.


**Title: A Battle in Time**

**Author: Ditzy**

**Rating: R**

**Pairing: HP/SS**

**Disclaimer: Come on you know my name isn't JK Rowling so I don't own these characters. Just borrowing.**

**Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**

**Summery: Can Harry and Snape save the day in a time which isn't their own.**

**A big hug and thank you to Rakina for Betaing for me.**

Severus had once again been forced to Apparate to the Dark Lord's side. The Riddle House looked as gloomy as it always did, though he was sure that this was not what gave him a sense of foreboding. He had a feeling that the Dark Lord had something planned. Something bigger than his usual plans.

It had been five years since Voldemort's rebirth; the war was now in full flow. There was no one who believed that the Dark Lord had not returned, and the magical world was once more living under the kind of fear that it had been twenty years before. Neither side was visibly winning or losing.

Severus had spent the last five years walking the tightrope with his spying. It had been hard to convince the Dark Lord that he was on his side. It had taken him bringing in secrets from the light for him to gain that trust. Albus had known what Severus was going to tell Voldemort before he did it though, so no one on the side of the Light had lost their lives because of the information that he had passed over, though the Weasleys had lost their home.

"Ah, my loyal Death Eaters, it is good to see you. I'm sure you are wondering why I have called you all to see me today." Voldemort said, feeling the sense of power that he always had at seeing his Death Eaters grovelling before him. He knew most of them were not much to be proud of, but there were a few in the number who were truly great wizards in their own right and still they loyally served him. He knew that most of their loyalty came from fear, but that was fine with him.

"Master, it is unusual for you to call us all at the same time. This leads us to wonder why." This speech was almost impossible for Lucius, who was used to simply demanding answers. However, he knew that such a course of action would simply lead to a lot of pain for him.

"Yes, Lucius, I have a plan to finally win us this war; one that will be completed before the Ministry and Dumbledore's Order has a chance to do anything to stop it." Voldemort waited for the reactions, for the excitement to grow within the less intelligent of the Death Eaters, and for the anticipation to grow among the more intelligent of them. He knew that at the moment many of the Death Eaters there did not believe what he had just said, but would not be foolish enough to say anything that would show that they didn't have full faith in him.

"How will this be possible, my Lord?" Severus asked, making himself sound excited instead of showing the nervous feelings that he actually had.

"The plan is to simply go back in time..."

"But sir it is impossible to go back in time further than a few hours," said Avery interrupting the Dark Lord.

"_Crucio._ Do not interrupt me again, Avery. By now you should know better. You should also know that just because something is impossible for lesser Wizards to do, doesn't mean that it is impossible for me," said the Dark Lord, angry for the first time that evening.

"My Lord, forgive my ignorance, but how would going back in time win us the war? Having two versions of yourself could prove to be dangerous and we would still have the same people to fight against," asked Severus. He needed to know what Voldemort's plan was so he could report it to Dumbledore.

"You see, Avery, there are people here who are capable of saying something of intelligence. I see where you are coming from, Severus. I would be taking a terrible risk if I were to go back in time a short while. However, my plan is to go back to a time when our quest was almost won. I initially thought about going back to before I tried to kill Harry Potter for the first time. There were however two issues with that idea. I would not share power even with myself – both of me would try and kill the other in the end, with the possibility of both of us succeeding. This would be disastrous.

"No the best idea would be to go back to the time before that. Dark Lord Grindelwald had almost conquered the Wizarding world before Dumbledore defeated him in 1945. If I create an alliance with him I believe that we will be impossible to beat. I also do not need to be concerned about my nineteen-year-old self. He would be more than happy to learn from me."

"My Lord, the plan is brilliant. But are you sure that you will be able to convince Lord Grindelwald to join you?" Severus asked, hoping to talk the Dark Lord out of his plan.

"As you have implied, Severus, there are no guarantees that he will agree to be my partner. If he doesn't I will simply allow what did happen, to happen again. When Dumbledore defeats him I simply pick up from where he left off."

"Sir, will you be taking any of us with you?" asked Lucius who was obviously volunteering for the job.

"No, Lucius, I will be doing this on my own. I simply wanted to tell you of my plans so that when you wake up tomorrow to the world that we have fought so hard to create you'll know why it is now in existence. That is, if you remember this at all; which isn't completely certain.

"You are all dismissed," said Voldemort. He sounded more sure of himself than he had ever done before.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Severus had never run to Dumbledore's quarters as fast as he did that night. So far the majority of Voldemort's plans had been ridiculous and would never have worked. But this one was different – this could actually mean the downfall of the Light.

"Albus! Albus, let me in." Severus shouted, banging on Albus' door.

"I'm coming. Why the urgency, Severus?" asked Albus sounding worried.

"The Dark Lord has a new plan that could work." Severus, who was still out of breath from his run up to Dumbledore's quarters, told him.

Albus was now truly worried; in the five years since Voldemort's return he had not seen Severus as flustered as he was at the moment. He had only seen him this flustered when he was confessing to what he had done as a Death Eater when he joined the side of the Light.

"What is he planning, Severus?" Albus' eyes lacked their normal twinkle.

"He's planning to go back in time to the early forties. I'm not sure exactly when, but at a time when Grindelwald was at his most powerful. You could probably give a better guess at exactly what time he is going to go back to. But the plan is to change history – he said that when we wake up tomorrow the world will be a different place."

"This is a very serious situation. I believe that the only way to fight this would be someone from this time going back to try and stop him. I cannot be the one to go back. The risk to me from my fully-grown, younger self would be huge. The younger me would not be able to trust the older one. It would be safer to send someone who was either very young at the time or hadn't been born yet."

"Would sending one person be enough? The Dark Lord would surely be able to overpower one of us. It would have to be someone that we could trust, as well."

"You are quite correct, Severus, one person would probably not be enough. Although it would be harder to send two people nearly sixty years back in time. However, that is what I am going to have to do." Albus walked over to his fireplace and threw some Floo powder in.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

"Harry! Harry! I need to see you immediately; can you come through and talk to me?" Albus sounded more urgent than Harry had ever heard him. It helped Harry to wake up faster than he would have ordinarily.

"I'll be right there, Albus." Twenty seconds later Harry emerged from Albus' fireplace, dressed in pyjama bottoms.

"Harry, I'm afraid I am going to have to send you and Severus on an urgent mission."

"Albus, do you think that it is wise to send me? It would reveal me as a spy and I would lose my usefulness to the Light," said Severus sounding worried.

"I need to send people I know I can trust, and that I know have a chance of succeeding. You and Harry are the only people who fit the bill. It is worth losing you as a spy to get this job done."

Severus and Albus proceeded to tell Harry what had happened that evening and what would need to happen to try and prevent Voldemort's plan from working.

"I think that the best course of action would be for the two of you to get in touch with the younger me as soon as you go back. Don't worry about me trusting you. Phoenixes are able to recognise people from both the past and the future. And as you will have Fawkes' trust, you will have mine.

"But you will have to be careful to tell me as little as possible about the future. The less I know about it the less I can interfere with what happens later. Now I think we should get on with it."

The ritual to send Harry and Severus back in time was the most complicated either had ever been part of, though neither man was really surprised that Albus knew the ritual without even having to refer to a textbook. As they were fading out of the time they were in, Albus said. "Don't worry boys, the two of you will succeed in what you have been sent to do." He smiled, the twinkle back in full force.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

For around five seconds both men believed that the spell hadn't worked, as they were standing in the same room they had been in before, still decorated in the same garish way as the Headmaster's office. Fawkes was sitting on his perch. The only difference was that Albus was not standing right there beside them.

"Do you think it worked?" Harry whispered to Severus.

"I'm not sure. I think we have moved in time but I'm not sure how far," Severus whispered back.

"I think we should get out of here and come and see Albus in the morning…"

"That won't be necessary. I'm here to talk to you now if you wish. However, first things first. I need to ask who the two of you are and how did you get into my quarters? No one can enter through the Floo system without my consent, and it is quite impossible for you to Apparate into Hogwarts castle," said a Dumbledore far younger than either man was used to.

"Um… we're sorry to wake you, Headmaster. We were going to come back and see you tomorrow, though it is about something important," Harry said very quickly.

"Well, if you came to speak to the Headmaster I'm afraid that you came to the wrong room, young man. Though I could arrange a meeting with the Headmaster for you tomorrow. However, I still do not know who you are."

"Professor, my name is Severus Snape and this is my colleague Harry Potter. We're actually here to see you rather than Professor Dippet. I'd like to assure you that we mean you no harm; not that we would be able to harm you anyway." Severus was far calmer than Harry.

"I realise that you don't mean to attack me, if you did you would have done so already. It is also apparent to me that my phoenix knows and trusts you, and he is a very good judge of character. Though I would be interested to find out how you know my phoenix when I have only just met you. I believe that I have owned him from before either of you were born."

"Sir, you introduced me to Fawkes when I was twelve. He's helped me out loads of times possibly because I am so loyal to you. Fawkes is loyal to anyone who is loyal to you. Severus is also very loyal to you, and so he also has Fawkes' trust."

"Fawkes doesn't seem to be disagreeing with anything that you just said, so I am going to assume that you are telling the truth. However, Mr Potter, I have an outstanding memory so I have to assume that you turned twelve sometime in the future, and by that time I will be the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir, you are indeed correct," said Severus, impressed that Albus had figured that much out already; though it really wasn't that surprising that Albus was ahead of them even when he was completely in the dark.

"So why the need to come back in time? It is always a very dangerous thing to do and something that should not be done lightly," said Albus with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"We certainly have not come back lightly," said Harry. "In our time there is a Dark Lord who is trying to take over the Wizarding world..."

"…And it would be easier to defeat Grindelwald in this time than it would be in your time?"

"No, Professor. Dark Lord Grindelwald was defeated years before either Severus or I were born. We have a Dark Lord known as Voldemort who has come back in time to try and take control with the help of Grindelwald. He is hoping that they will be able to team up and together will defeat us."

"So, we will have to fight two Dark Lords. Is there any information about this Dark Lord that you can give me that would not change the future too much?"

"The only thing I think I can tell you is that he is the Heir of Slytherin."

"I do not believe that Hagrid has the ability to become a Dark Lord. I believe that he didn't truly realise what he was doing when he opened the Chamber of Secrets. There is no evil or malice in that boy, let alone the wish to become a Dark Lord."

At first Harry found it hard to understand what Dumbledore was saying. He had always taken it for granted that Dumbledore had always known that Hagrid hadn't opened the Chamber of Secrets, and that Dumbledore would never have thought that Hagrid could have been the Heir of Slytherin. But it seemed that Dumbledore had taken as much notice of the circumstantial evidence as everybody else at the time, even though he knew that Hagrid did not have an evil bone in his body.

It was also evident at this point that everything that was happening was supposed to be happening; that they were not changing history, simply doing what had already been done, which was oddly comforting to Harry.

"You are right, Professor; Hagrid would never be a Dark Lord. He is a good man – someone I am proud to count as one of my friends. The problem is that Hagrid is not the Heir of Slytherin," said Harry sounding very matter of fact.

"I'm afraid you are incorrect, Mr Potter. Rubeus was caught red-handed doing something…"

"Professor I am aware that Hagrid was caught opening the Chamber of Secrets, and that only the Heir of Slytherin would be able to do that. However Hagrid was framed by the real Heir of Slytherin. Hagrid would never have done such a thing. The Heir needed someone to blame after Myrtle died and Hagrid was handy."

"He was caught by one of our brightest, most gifted students. Are you sure that he got it wrong?" asked Albus.

"He got it wrong. I know that you will not be able to convince others of this. People want to believe that Hagrid is evil because he is a half-giant. But you've always told me that it is not where people come from that matters, it's the choices they make. I assure you that Hagrid would never have made the choice to open the Chamber of Secrets."

"I am glad that my belief in Hagrid was not misplaced, I have always thought that he was a good boy. I'm glad I fought for him to have the gamekeeper's job. So, now we have to worry about the Chamber of Secrets being opened again." Dumbledore sounded concerned.

"No. It will not be opened again until I am at school. Do not waste your time worrying about it. What we have to worry about now is sending our Dark Lord back to the time he is supposed to be in."

"Albus, do you have any idea where Grindelwald could be right now?" asked Severus wanting to move things on. "We are pretty sure that will be where Voldemort will be heading."

"Grindelwald tends to stay in Britain but doesn't stay long in any one place, but he does tend to leave chaos in his wake. The Muggles can be easily be convinced that the damage left behind is due to the war that they are fighting right now. So he knows that he doesn't even need to be careful about the Muggles finding out, nor do I think that he is in the least bit concerned about that."

"Oh, Merlin! I had forgotten that the Muggles were fighting the Second World War. This could make it easier for us, Severus. We won't have to be as careful as we do in our time."

"You are correct – though just as the war camouflaged magic with the Muggles, it will have the effect of making it harder for us to see, as well. Albus didn't give us a clue about how to find him; I expect it happened too quickly and he didn't have time to give us that information. We can't really expect Albus to be able to think of everything in such a small amount of time," said Severus thoughtfully.

"I have told you all I know, I cannot be expected to know where Grindelwald is at all times," said Albus sounding upset.

"I am sorry, Albus. I was talking of your older self. He was the one who sent us back to this time and to this spot. He – that is, you – would have a reason for that. There would normally be some clue. I had hoped that you would know the reason why. I guess you just sent us back to around the time when Voldemort would be most likely to contact him." Severus was distressed that he had upset his mentor.

Harry, picking up on what Severus had said, started looking around Albus' room to see if there were any clues to where Grindelwald might be hiding out. While Severus had begun to accept that Albus had sent them back blind, Harry knew better. There was no way that Dumbledore would send them back in time without direction.

"Severus, do you know what date the battle of Ravenclaw's Glen was?" The battle that Harry had referred to was the final battle between Grindelwald and Dumbledore, when Dumbledore had finally managed to vanquish the dark wizard.

"The 18th July, 1945. You should know that, Potter," said Severus sternly.

"Well History of Magic was never my best subject – I believe I got a T in my OWL. I did know the date but I was just checking to make sure I was correct.

"Professor, is this yesterday's paper?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr Potter. I am assuming that you know exactly where Lord Grindelwald will be on the 18th of July. My older self knew as well and sent you back to a time before that, where you could plan for the battle."

"Yes, it looks as if that is the case. It seems that we have a month to plan for the battle," said Harry.

Over the next two weeks Harry trained more than he had ever done before. In the two years since he had left school he had trained with Dumbledore, Severus and whoever else Albus had believed would be able to help him. But never with the sense of urgency with which he was training now. Also Albus had never in the past – or the future, depending on how you looked at it – had the time to devote himself exclusively to Harry's training. Even in the school holidays he had responsibilities as Hogwarts' headmaster, not to mention his other responsibilities.

In this time, Albus' responsibilities consisted of teaching Transfiguration, looking after Gryffindor house and being deputy headmaster; these did not keep him very busy in the summer.

The training was going well but it soon became obvious that something was holding Harry back. His knowledge of Defence Against the Dark Arts was to enough rivalling Severus' and even beginning to approach Albus' own. There were very few things that Harry couldn't achieve, and his power was above that of an average wizard. Yet the potential that both Albus and Severus could sense in Harry was not being shown.

"I'm not sure what is holding him back, Albus. I can sense a well of magic in him which he just doesn't seem to be able to access. It wouldn't surprise me in a sixteen-year-old. But he is about to turn twenty; I do not see why he is not able to access his full magical potential." Severus sounded confused.

"When he lost his virginity he should have been able to access his full power. This is something that probably happened years ago, especially as he would realise how important this is for him to do," said Albus almost to himself.

"Well, to be fair he may not have known it was important. He was raised by Muggles and we all know they have strange rules about sex. It is actually possible that he may not have lost his virginity," said Severus, just realising what the problem could be.

"Yes… that is a possibility. Being brought up by Muggles he may well view sex outside marriage as being dirty. But surely someone must have told him how important it is that he shouldn't remain a virgin?"

"I'm not sure that anyone would have. His parents are dead and in the magical world it would be them who explain about sex education. In the muggle world they tend to avoid the subject altogether. Even if his aunt and uncle were very open people, which they are not, it is unlikely that they would have known that it was important to his magical development. If they did know they probably wouldn't have told him as they would have wanted to keep him as weak as possible. And we have probably assumed that he would know that, and if he didn't he would have lost his virginity anyway.

"He's always had so many people following him around I have always assumed that he had sex with some of them. It seems as though I have misjudged Mr Potter again." Severus said thinking about all the lectures Albus had given him about misreading Harry in the past.

"Have you misread him much?" Albus asked sounding concerned. He was already becoming very fond of the two men over the small amount of time that he had known them. It bothered him to think of them not getting along.

"I have, I went to school with his father; we were in the same year. He was an arrogant, cruel bully. He eventually turned into a pretty decent person after he started dating Harry's mother, who was the sweetest woman I have ever met. I loved her like a sister. However, when Harry started Hogwarts he looked almost exactly like his father; the only thing that was different was that he had Lily's eyes. It seems that I unconsciously decided to take my anger out on Harry and I convinced myself that he was the same person as his father.

"You and the other teachers tried to show me that this was untrue and that the way I was treating him was unfair. I just told myself that it was the rest of you who were biased. Of course, you all proved to be correct, and it was I who had a negative bias. I still make unfair assumptions about him from time to time though, and they mostly prove to be incorrect," admitted Severus.

"Judging the son by the father is never a good idea. I suspect I will have said that to you a great many times." Albus seemed amused by the idea that he may be having this conversation many more times in the future.

"Yes, indeed you have; and you've always been so sure that I would one day see it your way. I believe that now makes sense to me.

"If we are right about Harry what are we going to do about it? If we were in our own time I would suggest that he sleep with one of his admirers, but that isn't a possibility here." Severus now sounded worried.

"I think that we will have to ask Harry whether the assumption we are making is correct before we start worrying about a solution," Albus pointed out. "It is possible that we are wrong, though that would be considerably worse because then we would have no idea what might be causing the block. We would be further away from finding a solution."

Both men found talking about the subject to Harry very difficult. Neither man, even though they had both been teachers for many years, had needed to have a conversation like this before.

"So you are saying that you don't believe that my magic has reached its full potential because I haven't lost my virginity. But how do you know that I haven't reached my full potential? I'm pretty strong as it is," protested Harry. He did not really want to acknowledge what was being said to him.

"Harry, I can sense that you have more to give. If you are still a virgin then we know the reason why, and if you are not we still have two weeks to work out why your magical potential is being blocked," said Albus seriously.

"I haven't slept with anyone yet. I wanted my first time to be special. I wanted it to happen when I no longer worried about Voldemort. When I could begin to plan the rest of my life." Harry sounded dejected. He was annoyed that yet another choice was being taken away from him.

"I'm sorry that you did not get to choose when it happens, Harry; it's unfair for you. But it is truly important that you do not remain a virgin. I am surprised that no one informed you of this in your time," said Albus sounding confused.

However, neither Harry nor Severus were that confused right now. They both realised that the older Albus had planned this and he was interfering, this time by deliberately not telling Harry what he needed to know earlier.

"Okay… how is this going to happen? I mean the only people I know here are the two of you. I certainly don't want to lose my virginity to someone I barely know or worse, to a prostitute. I can't have sex with you, Albus. You're like a grandfather to me….." Harry didn't get to finish what he intended to say.

"Well, that settles it then! It is going to have to be Severus," said Albus in a way that was intended to stop anyone from arguing with him. Only it didn't work.

"No, Albus! There have been times when Harry and I have not even been able to stand being the same room as each other. I acknowledge that most of that is my fault, but that doesn't stop it from being a fact. Also, I have taught him since he was eleven years old. It would feel wrong. How would you feel about having sex with an ex-pupil? And lastly, we have no idea if Harry would even want to have relations with another man."

"Well, Severus, the two of you do not seem to hate being in the same room as each other any more. So forgive me if I do not see that as a reason. Further, I am engaged to an ex-pupil of mine: she is currently taking further studies in Transfiguration and we plan to get married shortly afterward. I would also assume that if Harry was completely against the idea of sleeping with a man or indeed just you, he would have spoken up by now." Albus was feeling certain that he had won this argument.

"I don't want to force Severus into doing anything that he doesn't want to do. If he doesn't want to, or is not prepared to, we'll just have to look at other options," said Harry accepting the inevitable.

"That's not what I'm saying. I just don't think it is a good idea." Severus sounded defeated.

"I think it is the best course of action at this point, Severus, and it should be done sooner rather than later, don't you think?" asked Albus, his eyes twinkling. He was the only one of the trio that still sounded cheerful.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

As much as Harry and Severus did not like what they had to do – although both had pretended to dislike the idea far more than they actually did – Albus persuaded them to go ahead with the act the following night. If Albus had totally got his way it would have happened that same night, but both Harry and Severus had needed time to get used to the idea.

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked Harry nervously.

"It's up to you, Harry. Whatever makes you feel most comfortable. I don't want this to be a bad experience for you, or any worse than it already is." Severus had decided to make this experience the best for Harry that it was possible to be.

"I've never really liked the idea of bottoming before. If that is okay with you?" Harry didn't want Severus to back out of the situation.

Severus laughed. "You shouldn't knock it until you try it. However, it is more than fine with me – I actually prefer it this way."

For about a minute both men stood looking at each other too nervous to make a move. Harry eventually decided that this would not achieve anything and to make the first move he kissed the older man.

From then both men seemed to lose their nervousness and things began to flow more naturally. The kissing became deeper and soon both men began to forget why they had been against the idea in the first place.

When Severus stopped kissing Harry, Harry was not happy about it, until Severus began taking off Harry's robes. At this point Harry decided that Severus was a genius, and started to help. Harry's intervention didn't actually make things happen much faster, but it did make the process much more fun.

Once they had removed Harry's clothes they started the same process on Severus, which was just as much fun as it had been to take off Harry's clothes. Once done they quickly went back to kissing. By the time they were out of breath from that activity they found themselves in Severus' bed.

Harry soon found himself being kissed again, but this time it was everywhere else apart from his mouth. And he found himself asking why he had waited for this to happen – because Severus was right, he'd received plenty of offers. He certainly wasn't regretting what was happening at the moment.

After about five minutes of submitting to being kissed everywhere Harry decided it was time for him to take control of the situation; being in control was what Harry most liked to be. He copied most of what Severus had done to him; he assumed that if it felt so good Severus would probably enjoy it as well.

"Um… I'm not sure what I should do now." Harry admitted nervously.

"I've got a lubricant potion which I made up today. All you need to do is to put some inside me with your fingers and some on your cock. I think you can work the rest out for yourself." Severus sounded impatient; by now he was so keyed up he just wanted it to happen.

Harry did what Severus told him to as quickly as he could while trying to ensure that he wasn't going to hurt the other man.

When he pushed in he realised everything that he had felt up to this point paled in comparison to what he was feeling at that moment. He thought that he would probably end up embarrassing himself by coming very quickly, but in the end he didn't care as long as Severus enjoyed himself as well, and as far as he could tell he was. But Harry wanted to make sure, so he stroked the other man's cock. Shortly afterwards, Severus erupted. Harry followed suit a few seconds later.

It took longer to get past the awkward feelings after the sex than it had taken before. Their bodies seemed to recover faster than their minds, though, as when they woke the next morning they were cuddling each other.

"Um… morning," Harry said nervously.

Severus smiled. "Good morning. I think we'd better get up; Albus is going to want to start working with you as soon as possible."

They both got up quickly, and used a cleansing spell. They quickly got dressed; Harry feeling more embarrassed than he could ever remember feeling before. Severus could tell what Harry was feeling and wanted this to end as soon as possible because of it.

"Um… Severus, thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry."

The day's training session had gone extremely well. Before, Severus and Harry had been pretty evenly matched. That was no longer true. Harry's magical potential had been unleashed and Severus appeared average in comparison. Even Albus was finding it hard to hold his own; it was only because even in this time he was so much older than Harry and knew more magic that he was able to be a real opponent. At this point they knew that when the time came they would be ready.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Albus, Severus and Harry were waiting for the Dark Lords Grindelwald and Voldemort when they attacked Ravenclaw's Glen on the 18th of July. Along with some Aurors – one being a very young Alastor Moody. It was strange for Harry to see the young man with both legs and two normal eyes.

On seeing Severus Voldemort knew that he had been betrayed by him. But before he had the chance to punish Severus for his betrayal, Harry had hit him with a very powerful mind-muddling hex. This made him think he was on the opposite side to the one he was actually on, and he tried to hex Grindelwald. Because he was so confused even this backfired and ended up not working as he expected it to. So Voldemort soon had an angry Grindelwald and an equally-angry Harry Potter attacking him from both sides.

As the mind-muddling hex wore off Voldemort was able to see that he wasn't going to be able to win the war in this time and activated the spell that would take him back to his own time.

For a second Grindelwald was shocked at Voldemort's sudden disappearance and the distraction was enough for Albus to use the death curse on him, leading to the fall of Grindelwald.

The battle did not last for much longer. Once those who were on Grindelwald's side realised that their leader had perished, they decided to give themselves up.

"It's done. I think it is time for the two of you to go back to your own time; there is nothing more that you can do here. You need to finish off your own task. Goodbye, I'll see you in fifty-five years!" Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling. A couple of seconds later Albus' long auburn hair and beard had turned to the familiar grey. And Ravenclaw's Glen had turned into Albus' quarters.

They realised they were home.


End file.
